A Buried Secret?
by Lucyfairytail
Summary: "I'm not weak! Master never lies!" A twisting magic tornado sprung up, and sent waves of death magic across the field. "Wow, this is one hell of a mess you put us, Sting." "Shut it, I tried." Lucy has a secret that not even her parents knew. Nobody knew who she really was;that she was somehow a lot stronger than she should be;that she was connected to Zeref... T for some language.
1. Sting's Idiotic Mistake

**Chapter 1**

"Yo Rogue."

"Yeah. I know."

"Should we check it out"

"..."

"Take that as a yes?"

"..."

"Dude, sometimes I think you're a cyborg."

"...Thanks"

"_**Seriously?**_"

"You're such an idiot."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"The thing you asked me about remember idiot?"

"Oh right! WAIT! WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Again.."

"Anyways, let's go."

The two Sabertooth dragon slayers walked towards the thing that attracted their attention. Two other exceeds followed them closely, laughing at the argument. Creeping cautiously, they came upon on a crying girl. What was most surprising was that she was in fact Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. What was even more surprising was that _the _Sabertooth twin dragon slayers were actually standing there, stunned for two full minutes.

"..."

"Whoa."

"Wasn't expecting this."

"..."

"Che, whatever. Let's leave her." Sting Eucliffe jeered.

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Dude, you are seriously not thinking what I'm thinking you are."

"..."

"Yep you are. Ya' know, you're lucky there's none around, or our repetition will be completely ruined.

"So you're helping."

"Che. Can't believe I'm doing this. I must be crazy."

"Oh, I assure you, there's no need to worry. You already are crazy."

"Look do you want me to this are not?"

"..."

"OK, OK, I'm going."

Striding across the field, mumbling insults, Sting huffed when he reached the crying girl. "Yo."

Lucy looked up, still crying, tears streaming down her pink cheeks. Quickly rubbing the tears off her eyes, she sniffed again, and mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

"Che. Nothing, just came here to buy some food, and found a fairy crying a river. So, what happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Blah. Rogue _insisted_ on helping you. It's so annoying. It's like he just looks at me, and mutely gives me orders to do something. Now answer my question. I answered yours." At the mention of this, Lucy broke down crying again. "oh geez, what did I do? Rogue's gonna kill me! Shh Don't cry!"

**From the distance...**

"Tch..."

"Frosch doesn't think he's helping all. Right Rogue?"

"...Yeah...that idiot..."

**Back to sting and Lucy...**

"Geez, why do you fairies cry on everything, You're so weak man," Sting so stupidly said to the already hurt Lucy. In the distance, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector all forgot how stupid and insensitive Sting can be. '_That jerk. He's such an idiot.'_

"I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT WEAK! MASTER DOES'NT LIE! MASTER NEVER LIES!" Lucy screamed out in distress, clutching her head. "Whoa! Easy there! Do not have a breakdown! Oh shit, Rogue is really gonna kill me! Wait what's happening? Easy there! Calm down now! I'm sorry I called you weak OK, now calm down!" Sting couldn't believe it. THE Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth was having a panic attack. Anybody would have had a panic attack really, no surprise. Seriously they would. Anybody would, in fact, if they were faced with someone glowing black and gold with deadly magic twisting like a tornado around them. Running swiftly across the field, Rogue and the exceeds reached there in minutes, just in time to get flown away by the exceeds, and away from the twisting tornado. "I knew it, I should have went instead of you. I never thought that you were _**this**_ stupid." "Be quiet! I didn't sound that bad...Did I?" "Sure, you sounded absolutely fine, because now, this girl's look's like she's gonna skin our hides." Sarcasm dripped like honey when Rogue said this smirking. 'Just so you know, this _girl_ seems like she's not a very ordinary girl!" "What?"

"Look at her!"

"She's literally destroying the field!" Both slayers stood, stunned and horrified at the scene before them. The black and gold twister sent waves of magic across the grass, destroying every and any life form on it. Bird dropped from the sky, as they were hit by the waves. "Look at this, Sting, this is one hell of a problem you put us in. Let's see if you can get us _out_ of this mess. I bet 2 plates of steak that you _can't_._"_

"Shut it. You're _on_. Those steak are mine."


	2. Make it Ten

**Chapter 2**

"_Look at this, Sting, this is one hell of a problem you put us in. Let's see if you can get us out of this mess. I bet 2 plates of steak that you can't." _

"_Shut it. You're on. Those steak are mine."_

"Well here goes nothing!" Sting eyed the girl carefully, unsure what to do next. '_I must be crazy. I mean like, look at her! She might actually kill me and suck me dry! Ah, geez, but Rogue made me do this for steak! Life or fairy and steak? Che.'  
_Muttering under his breath, Sting slowly walked against the wind, crossing the field with arms across his face. "Yo! Hey Fairy!" _'So much for that attempt. She's not listening. What a pain...'_ **Sigh** ~ "Hey Lucy! Calm down will ya'? I'm _really_ sorry I called you weak! Now if you just calm down, we can help you!" By now Sting was only a few feet away from the girl, and he was at his limit. His clothes were turned pitch black, and his magic was indeed, being sucked dry from him, and fast. Staggering to the girl, Sting did something that he had ever done in his entire life to someone else, much less a _Fairy Tail female _wizard. Just like that, it was the first time he ever hugged a girl. Lucy with had been crying streams stopped to widen her eyes, and look at Sting. "Quiet crying like that it doesn't make you look too pretty. Come on, cheer up. You can follow us, and tell us what happened. Don't cry." Lucy sniffed, and questioned,"Really?"

"Of course."

The tornado slowed down, ceasing the rippling death magic. Sting and the others behind him let out a sigh of relief. Rogue quickly strode towards Sting, and said, "Looks like I owe you 2 plates of steak."

"Make it ten."

"...No."

"Come on, she drained all my magic _and_ sucked the colors out of my clothes. Look at this! Even my earrings have lost their sparkle and turned _gray. _Plus, I'm hungry and exhausted. Feed me!_"_

"You're such a pig. We're going to have to use all the money we just got from the request."

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"..._**PIG...**_"

"Shut up ass-"

With that, Rogue walked away without hearing the rest of Sting's rather rude comment. "Hey! Are you even listening to me? Wait up!" Suddenly, Rogue stopped to point at Lucy who was now unconscious on the ground.

"Oh man. I forget about her."

"This proves that you are only a pig at heart."

"What did you say?"

"You probably only did this for steak."

"So what if I did?"

"It proves that you are not only a pig, but an idiot that has a very small brain."

"Put a fork in it stupid cyborg."

"Cyborgs aren't stupid. They're cyborgs."

"Same difference."

"Is that even supposed to be language?"

"Stupid."

"Carry her."

"Why? You do it."

"Do you want the steak or not?"

"..." grumbling under his breath, Sting heaved the girl over his shoulders.

"This is going to ruin my repetition if I'm seen with a fairy though. Do something about it."

"You do something, and give her your coat and gloves."

"WHAT?"

"What, are you deaf are something?"

"Idiot. I'm saying that I am **not** lending a fairy my jacket. It's ridiculous."

"Repetition, or clothes?"

"...Che. Smart alack. I'll get you for this."

"Hurry up. People will start coming to see what happened."

Quickly dressing Lucy, Sting finished and draped Lucy over his shoulders and scowled at Rogue. "Now what do you want, jerk?"

"You know, instead of causing you back problems, you _could _just carry her in your arms."

"No. absolutely not."

"Suit yourself."

Walking towards town, the mages and exceeds arrived at their favorite restaurant. "Your order?"

"Ten plates of steak."

Glancing up from the ticket, the waitress glanced at Lucy and quickly averted her eyes when she received a glare from Sting. "Y-You're order will be served very quickly."

"Che. I knew it she's drawing attention."

"Not as much as you thought though right?'

"But that's not much better."

"Ugh... Where am I?" Lucy groaned. Sting scowled, and looked up from his food. _'Great. She's awake. Please don't remember. Don't remember, don't remember-'_ Lucy snapped her head up, and widened her eyes, pointing at Sting. "Y-you're the guy that hugged me back then!" _'Not.'_

Covering Lucy's mouth, Sting hissed,"Don't announce it to the world!"

"Ooh."

Sting looked at Lucy, and caught her eyeballing his steak. "Nope, you can't have any."

Lucy whimpered, and let her stomach growl in protest. "Wha- Ugh. Fine. You can share with me."

Grinning, Lucy said,"Thank you for the food!" and dug into the meat. "Waaa! This stuff is good!"

"Don't eat too much, or you'll become fat."

"Shut up! Look who's talking pig!"

"Hey! You shut up!" I have Rogue calling me that! I don't need anymore people calling me a pig!"

"You need it." Grumbling, Lucy shoved another piece of steak in her mouth. Watching her eat, Sting began to eat his own steak. Breaking the silence, Sting asked, "So... why were you crying in that field back then?" Surprised by the question, Lucy stopped eating to stop and think. Slowly chewing the meat, she swallowed and sighed, beginning her tale.


End file.
